Sway With Me
by CelebrityCoffinStealer
Summary: It's Spain's birthday! But Romano is ignoring Spain, and ends up making his day worse. Will he be able to make it up to him? Three-shot Rated for Romano's foul language and third chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Stealer:** Oh wow, it's been so long T-T I've missed this place so much…School had completely ripped my babies away from me! I have missed you all! Thank you for all your reviews on the last stories, they helped me get through this awful time! Anyways, I've written here a lovely Spamano for you glorious little perverts! I've been in a Spamano rut recently and then on my way to my friend's house I heard a song sent from Pangaea! So, this fic is based off of Michael Buble's Sway (One Canadian that deserves some notoriety haha Thanks Canada ^w^). Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, the song this is based on, and Lucky Charms cereal (so good…) *sadness*….

…

Spain awoke to the glorious smell of tomato basil omelets. Cracking his eyes open, he looked out his large bedroom window and smiled. What a beautiful day to have a birthday! He jumped out of bed excitedly, not bothering to put a shirt on, and bounded downstairs to say good morning to his little Romano. He slowed down when he got to the kitchen door, silently peeking over the threshold. He smiled softly. There stood Romano, standing in front of the stove cooking Spain's favorite breakfast with his signature scowl painted on his face. Slowly, he crept up behind Romano, getting so close he could hear the small Italian tune he was humming before jumping him.

"Good morning, Romanito!" he yelled gleefully, clutching his little Italian around the waist.

"_Cazzo_, Spain! Get the hell off me, _bastardo_!" Romano tried to pry Spain's arms off of his midsection while swearing at the annoying Spaniard in Italian, blushing all the while.

"Aww, you look like a cute little tomato, Roma!" Spain pinched Romano's cheek like you would a little kid, but Romano smacked his hand away.

"Damnit Spain, stop it! Stop _touching_ me!" he pushed a laughing Spain away and went back to his now burnt omelet, breathing a heavy sigh. "_Idiota_, look what you made me do! Now you can have it since you made me burn it!"

Romano stomped over to an already fixed plate and started to eat the perfect omelet while Spain looked to the charred, black…_thing_…left for him to eat. _'It looks like England's cooking…'_ Spain shuddered at the thought and decided to fix himself a bowl of cereal instead. Normally he would've eaten the burned meal because Romano made it, but the thought of Britain's disasters made him unsure if it would kill him or not.

Slightly bummed about the start of one of his happiest days of the year, the others being Christmas and Romano's birthday, he took his bowl and sat in front of Romano.

"So, Romano, what are you doing on this _hermoso_ day?"

"The same shit I normally do, tomato bastard." Romano replied snippily, not noticing the slight downwards tilt to Spain's bright smile.

"Oh… Well, I was going to see _mis amigos_ France and Prussia! They're going to take me somewhere special today!" Spain looked at Romano with a newer, even brighter smile than before, only to see him not the least bit interested in what he was saying. He sighed and looked down at his now soggy cereal sadly. So for, not even a grumpy 'happy birthday' from Romano… It depressed Spain a bit. _'Maybe he forgot…Or- or maybe he's waiting to give me a big surprise later! Yeah, that must be it!'_ With that in mind, he happily went back to his breakfast, confident in his thoughts.

They continued to eat in silence; Spain thinking all about what Romano would do to surprise him. When they finished, Romano stuck his plate in the sink and immediately left, not bothering to look in Spain's direction. Spain sighed with a small smile at his little Roma's actions. He couldn't help it; he just thought everything Romano did was cute! '_Of course, if it were Romano, he's probably say everything I do is messy and not the way it's supposed to be… And he'd say it with a cute little frown, his lips formed into a pout…just begging to be ki-'_

"Oi, _bastardo_, your boss called! He wants you to call him back!"

"Oh, _bien_, _gracias_, Roma!" he turned his head and was greeted with a phone in his face.

"Here." Romano held the phone closer to Spain, gesturing him to take it.

"Ah, Roma, my hands are a little busy at the moment, _si_? Unless you want to hold it to my ear for boss?" Spain chuckled when Romano started to turn a deep shade of red. It made him look even more adorable in Spain's eyes.

"Tch, fine then, do it yourself!" he slammed the phone on the counter and stormed off into the other room.

"_Si supieras, mi poco de tomate. Si supieras ..."_

**~*** Yay for time skips! (=****ヮ****=)**૭ *****~**

As the day progressed, Spain continued to receive multiple calls and cards, even some small presents, from the other countries. (He got something from Britain, but was pretty sure it was cursed, so he put it in the back of his closet with a mental note to get rid of it properly later) However, not once did he receive anything remotely close to that from Romano. Spain's confidence in his earlier assumption was starting to wither. What if Romano completely forgot it was Spain's birthday? Was Romano just ignoring him for doing something wrong? Did Spain make him angry in some way? Somehow, instead of feeling angry at Romano, he was starting to become angry at himself. _'I guess it really is my fault Roma isn't talking to me today…somehow. Maybe I can try to cheer him up and make him forgive me for…for whatever it is that I did!...I think…'_

Spain only had about three hours before France and Prussia showed up for their 'badenture' (Bad + Adventure) so he decided to try his best at cheering Romano up. He tried picking tomatoes with Roma in his huge garden, but that only resulted in his pet bull trampling poor Romano. He tried making homemade pizza with him, but ended up getting sauce all over Romano's favorite Armani shirt. He even tried to be nice and invited Romano to come with him and his friends that night, but he just got a slap in the face and a good view of Roma's ass walking out the door.

So now, here was Spain, sulking on the couch while drinking his favorite wine. He didn't bother to get up when the doorbell rang, knowing exactly who it was and that they could get in themselves.

"Ah, _mon ami_, you 'ave already started drinking? Couldn't wait for us to come and start ze party?" France leaned over the back of the couch and took the almost empty bottle of wine from his friends' hand.

"Dude, what's got your panties in a bunch? And breaking into the reserve before we even got here? Totally unawesome, _arschloch_!" Spain looked up and watched his two friends bicker between themselves. _'If Roma were here, he'd tell them to stop yelling or get out of his house…'_

France turned his attention back to Spain when he heard his friend sigh sadly. Then he looked around curiously and immediately figured out what was wrong with him.

"Ah, come, Spain. Let _frère_ France fix your mood, _oui_?" he and Prussia helped him off of the couch, where he swayed a bit before being able to stand by himself.

"Man, you look like you need a drink! Well, I guess, _more_ to drink! Kesesesesese!" Prussia put his arm around Spain's shoulders and started to lead him to the front door, France following closely behind. They all climbed into France's red convertible and headed to one of the group's most frequented bars.

"Yo, Demetri, get us some hard stuff!" Prussia yelled to the bartender as soon as they entered the crowded bar. Demetri set to work on their drinks as they sat a limp Spain down on a barstool. Their drinks were set in front of them and Spain immediately started to down his.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, dude! What is with you? You're totally being unawesome here, Spain!" Prussia tried to take the glass from Spain's hand, but he just held the glass tighter.

"Prussia, our friend 'ere is upset, and if I am correct, it 'as to do with _votre amour_, Romano, _oui_?" Spain buried his head in his arms and gave a weak nod. Prussia sighed.

"Seriously, dude, I don't know what you see in that unawesome Italian. He's so loud and gets upset easily, not like my cute little Canada. Why don't you try for someone more awesome?" France smacked Prussia upside the head and Spain mumbled something into his arms, but they both struggled to hear him.

"_Que_?"

"_Was?"_

"I said," Spain lifted his head a bit, "I couldn't even if I tried. My Roma is the only one for me!" he downed another much needed drink Demetri gave him and started to tear up. "Even if he does get upset easily or hits me for saying something stupid or yells all the time or anything else, I still love him, _mi amigos_! I love him more than tomatoes, I love him more than churros, I love him more than anything! But- but he doesn't even care! Today, he didn't say happy birthday, or give me a card, or a present; I think he just hates me! I tried to make him happy today and all I did was make him leave! I don't know what to do! Today is supposed to be a happy day for me but it's- it's not without my Romaaa!"

Spain and Prussia both looked at each other with side eyes. They had seen Spain upset about Romano before, but not to this extent. This time it was serious. They only had one option at this point, and that was to get Spain to forget his sorrows for the time being. With alcohol, of course.

**~*** More time skipping, yay! (=****ヮ****=)**૭ *****~**

"Hehe, _adiós mis _*hic* _amigos, hasta luego!_" Spain shouted a little too loudly as he stood in front of his door when Prussia and France dropped him off. He was more than drunk at the moment, he was _plastered_. He stumbled into the house with a lazy smile on his face and clumsily started to walk towards his bedroom. On his way, he stopped in the living room and saw Romano sleeping on the couch, the TV still on and playing an Italian soap opera.

"Ahh, Roma~." Spain knelt next to Romano's face, drinking in the sight of his usual hotheaded tomato looking so calm and peaceful. "It's okay y-you didn' wish me happy bir-*hic*-thday. I s'ill love you~." He lent down and placed a small, sloppy kiss on Romano's forehead then tried to walk to his room again, knocking over a side table in the process.

He plopped down onto his messy bed, not bothering to change or take off his shoes. The alcohol was only starting to wear off, but he could still feel a slight pang in his chest when he thought back on the day. _'It seems Roma really did forget my birthday…'_

"Happy Birthday to me…" he mumbled before slipping into a fitful slumber.

…

Okay, so I decided to make this at least a two-shot. I'm feeling terribly sick tonight and I have school in the morning, I couldn't pump anymore outta me T.T I'll be sure to update tomorrow, if not, in a few days. Don't worry, I WILL FINISHH! Next chapter's gonna be focused on Romano and his troubles ^_^

Oh and, 'badenture' is a word my brother and his friend made up once when they decided to go to the store at one in the morning. Needless to say, that didn't go very well, hence the new word xD Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it so far! Keep calm and Lemon on!

**~Miss Stealer**

_Cazzo_- Fuck _Hermoso_- Beautiful

_Si supieras, mi poco de tomate. Si supieras ..._- If only you knew, my little tomato. It only you knew…

_Votre Amour-_ Your Love

_Adiós mis amigos, hasta luego-_ Goodbye, my friends, see you tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Stealer:** Whelp…..that first chapter sucked xD I really didn't want to leave it that way, but I just couldn't go on since I was sick. I actually ended up losing my voice today, so, I guess it was punishment for leaving you guys with a crappy first chapter. I've decided to make this a three-shot instead (Hate ALL of the tests/projects/teachers!), because I'm nice and I'm willing to fry my brain for you to be happy with that amount of writing with the little time I have nowadays. Your happiness is my happiness! So anyways, enjoy the rest of my lovely Spamano and I'll meet you at the end. Enjoy! ;P

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hetalia, and the song Sway, this all would be in the damn episodes. Is it? Then no, I don't own it…

…

Romano was pissed. Not just his normal type of pissed, he was _royally_ pissed. Strangely, though, it wasn't at someone else for a change. This time, he was pissed at himself. Today was that idiotic Spaniard's birthday and he had nothing to give him. He had been looking for something, _anything_, to give Spain for his birthday for _weeks_. Of course, normally he would've just gotten him something with a tomato on it and call it a day, but noooo. His stupid self promised that he would try to be nicer to Spain after a small drinking incident where he decided it would be a good idea to go out with France and Prussia to _every single bar_ in town. Needless to say, Spain was kicked out by Romano, wandered around the neighborhood drunk off his ass, and almost got robbed and molested by the creepy old hobo that hangs around the junkyard. Now, Romano felt a little bad about that and completely blamed himself.

The night before he had decided to just pretend he forgot about Spain's birthday. I mean, he didn't have anything to give him, so why bother acknowledging it? Romano just told himself he'd at least make Spain's favorite breakfast, and then get out of his way for the rest of the day. Simple, right?

Wrong.

Romano was completely wrong.

First he ended up yelling at Spain, which wasn't really out of the ordinary, but he was planning to try. Then, he burned the food and decided payback was in order, so made Spain eat the burnt food. After that, everything seemed to want to make Romano's day even worse. He was trampled by Spain's pet bull while picking tomatoes, got pizza sauce all over his favorite Armani shirt, and the bastard even had the nerve to ask him to go out with his perverted friends!

'_Spain deserved that damn slap!'_ he thought angrily as he stormed out of the house, leaving a stunned Spain behind. Romano wasn't quite sure what he was going to do or where he was going to go, but he figured anything was better than being inside that house at the moment. He was just entering the busy part of town when he looked at a new building near his brothers' restaurant.

"Daniel's Dance Academy…?" he muttered out loud to himself before walking to one of the large glass windows in the front of the building. Peering inside, he could see a small, simple reception area with a few chairs and a desk that a young woman was sitting behind. Beyond that was a massive dance studio, complete with shiny wooden floors, wall length mirrors, and even a loft area that looked like it served as a break room. He looked back to the front desk and saw that posted on it was a poster that said, 'Free Lessons and Floor Reservations! One Week Only! Sign Up Today!'

Romano scoffed and started to walk away when he began thinking about how he didn't do anything for Spain's birthday…again. _'No. No, no, no, no, no. I will _not_ do that…but it would make him happy…Damnit Spain, you better like your god damned birthday present! I can't believe I'm doing this…'_ he thought as he turned on his heel and went straight for the door to the studio.

A soft bell chimed as he walked through the glass door, and Romano could smell a weird, but nice scent of cilantro and lemons. The young woman at the desk looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, sir!" she said with a Spanish accent, "How can I help you today?"

"Uh, I…" Romano paused. He hadn't really been thinking of what he would say when he got here. Should he just apologize and leave? _'No, you better fucking do this and not embarrass yourself!'_

"I saw the sign you have here," he pointed to the poster on her desk," I was just wondering if I would be able to do that…" his voice started to become a bit quieter by the end of his sentence; still not sure if this was a good idea for a present.

"Oh, _si_! Yes it is! Which were you planning to do?"

"Actually, I was thinking of doing both…"

"Oh! How wonderful!" she bend down to pull out two sheets of paper from a drawer," These are the forms for both. When were you going to do these? We do have some time for a couple of hours now for a lesson, if you would like! Mr. Daniel never did like having no work to do!"

"If you don't mind, that would be great." Romano placed a small smile on his face, confidence starting to flow through his veins. He checked his watch. It was too late to reserve the floor, but he could still have time to practice.

"Ah, well then, let me go get him right now. I'll be back in a jiffy!" she bounced out of her seat and over to a door nestled between one of the wall length mirrors and the steps up to the loft area. Romano continued to fill out each form until he hear the woman's hurried footsteps coming back towards him.

"He'll be out in just a moment, dearie. I'm Matilda, by the way. And you are?"

Romano opened his mouth to say who he really was, but hesitated. He had almost revealed he was a country! _'Way to go, dumbass. Almost got yourself in trouble again…'_

"Lovino, Lovino Vargas."

"Well then, Lovino Vargas, I can't wait to be teaching you today." A slightly African accented voice came from the side, and both Matilda and Romano looked to the source. A tall African man in a grey-ish brown, ribbed turtleneck and slightly skinny black dress pants stood in front of them with a small smile on his face. The man stuck out his hand. "I am Daniel Harakawanazidi, but you can just call me Daniel. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Romano took his hand and shook it firmly. He slightly doubted this man would know any traditional Spanish dances, but he had nowhere else to go this late in the game.

"I can tell from your name and face that you are of Italian or Spanish decent, yeah?" Romano slowly shook his head yes. "Ah, so do you wish to learn some sexy Spanish dances for the ladies?"

Romano looked Daniel with wide eyes and waved his hands in front of him in denial. "No! No, no! Not at all!"

"Ahh, so for the men, eh? No difference to me, as long as they can dance! Now, I have three hours to spare, think you can learn fast enough?" He leaned towards Romano with a challenging, yet playful glare and started to walk into the dance area. Romano hurried after him while shedding his coat, hearing Matilda's quiet giggle at the exchange.

"You bet I can! I'm…I'm just a bit rusty, is all!"

"Haha! Sure you are, my friend!" With that Daniel turned on come salsa music and proceeded to teach.

**~*** More Time Skips! (=****ヮ****=)**૭ *****~**

Three hours later, Romano, Matilda, and Daniel were all sitting in the loft area of the dance studio drinking red wine to celebrate Romano's success.

"You know, Lovino, you are the fastest learner I have had so far. I have never seen someone learn that many dances in only three hours!" Daniel chuckled and Matilda laughed at the small blush on Romano's cheeks.

"Hey, you just underestimated me! I can do anything!" Romano took the last sip of his wine and looked at his watch, then rose from his seat. "Well, it's pretty late. I should head home now."

"Oh, Lovino, please do come back! It's so nice having you here!" Matilda shouted happily, bringing Romano into a bone crushing hug.

"Relax, Matilda, you're suffocating him! He already said he will be back tomorrow." Daniel pried Matilda away from Romano, allowing him to breathe. "I saw you rented the floor for tomorrow. Special occasion?"

"It was today, but I fucked up…that's why I came here, so I could at least give them something to make up for my behavior today."

"Oh, I'm sure this person will forgive you for whatever you did when you show them how hard you worked to be able to dance with them, dearie! I know I would!"

"Grazie, ciao, Matilda," he gave the woman one last hug and turned to shake Daniel's hand, "And to you too, Daniel. I'll be back tomorrow. Just you see, I'll blow your expensive little socks off!"

"Sure you will. I will see you tomorrow then, _kidogo moja_. Goodnight!"

Romano exited the dance studio into the chilly night air. It was only ten, so he knew Spain would still be out drinking with France and Prussia. He hurried home and decided to wait up for Spain and at least apologize for the day. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but he would figure out something when Spain actually got home. Romano plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, switching it to one of his favorite soap operas. Don't judge! They're not just for chicks!

Romano waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually he looked at the clock. One a.m. _'Well, looks as if tomato bastard won't be home for a while more. Might as well take a small siesta…'_ he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on the couch, drifting off into dreamland just before a certain drunk Spaniard found himself back at home.

…

**Miss Stealer:** I think it's safe to say I'm a bitch -_- Yes, throw all of your hard and moldy food at me for lying! The two-shot shit was a lie! TAT I anger myself. Next chapter I PROMISE will be awesome and totally make up for everything I have done to this forsaken world! It will have sexy dancey times and sexy sexy times! I swear!

Note: Mr. Daniel Harakawanazidi was actually a dance teacher I had in junior high. He was of Swahilian decent and his last name means 'Hurried Stepper'. (he's from a long line of dancers) He was really cool and taught us the Cha Cha, Tango, Pasa Doble and other dances. I've missed him and decided now was a nice time to commemorate him!

_Kidogo moja-_ Little one


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Stealer: **I…am so sorry! Last chapter, I swear to Pangaea! I never liked making lengthy stories…I always end up changing shit all the time…I'm sorry! Well, this will be the long awaited dancey sexy time and sexy, sexy time! However, I got lazy trying to finish this so it has untranslated shit :/ BU~T It's got all you were waiting for: lemon… I mean, that's what I was waiting for. Anyway, I shan't delay your reading any further. Go my lemon drops, and read!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned but I don't, never will, never have…..only in my dreams...and lemons….same difference…

…

Spain woke up with one hell of a headache. Perhaps drinking your troubles away isn't the best way to solve them…He started to feel depressed when he remembered just what those troubles were. His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door opened.

"Oi, bastardo, take these and get your ass up. You have a busy schedule." Spain could see that Romano was already dressed in his always nice clothes. He pushed a few pills into Spain's tired hand and placed a glass of water on his bedside table.

"Aww, _gracias_, Roma~!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get up you lazy ass…" Romano turned on his heel and quickly left the room, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Spain sighed and took the pills, then dragged himself out of his warm, comfy bed to the kitchen. There he was met with a pleasant surprise. On the table, was a plate of steaming hot basil tomato omelets and a glass of orange juice.

'_Is Italy here…? No, the house is too quiet to have them both in the house together… So, did Roma…?'_ A huge smile broke out on his face as he sat down and happily started eating the breakfast laid out for him. _'So cute!'_

**~*** Time Skip! (=****ヮ****=)**૭ *****~**

The day just seemed to be getting better and better for Spain. Romano only yelled at him once, did the things Spain asked, and even cooked him dinner! At first, Spain thought that somehow England switched Italy and Romano's bodies, but that changed when Romano spoke up after dinner while Spain was watching TV.

"Hey, bastard," Romano threw Spain's jacket on top of his head," We're going out."

"Wha..?" he looked up at Romano who already had his blue sweater on and a blush on his cheeks. " Where are we going, Roma?"

"J-just come…" he stopped and saw the small smirk on Spain's lips," Y-you know what, never mind!" Romano turned and started to walk away, but was stopped when Spain grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, enveloping him in a hug.

"Roma~, you're so cute! Come on; let's go to…wherever it is you wanted to take me!"

"G-get off!" Romano shoved him away and huffed as he walked out the door, almost slamming it in Spain's face. "Follow or not, I don't give a shit…" He started walking in the direction of the small town near their house, Spain soon falling into step with him. After about five minutes of walking, Spain started to get restless.

"Soo~, where are we going? Are we going to the market for tomatoes? Oh! Or to the guitar store? Italy's restaurant? Didn't we just eat? Hey wait, what's this place?" he stood outside of the new dance studio, gazing inside the window and looking at the interior in awe. Romano scoffed and entered the building, immediately getting his life squeezed out of him by a familiar set of arms.

"Oh, Lovino, darling! I knew you'd be back!" Matilda squealed excitedly and pulled back to look at Romano's face," So, where is this person you were talking about before?"

"Roma~, you didn't tell me you went inside! I got worried you were stolen or ditched me! Haha!" Spain walked up to the pair scratching his head sheepishly. He looked to Matilda and smiled, "Hello there! I'm-"

"Oh my goodness! He's quite a looker, Lovino! I'm Matilda," she patted his head and turned to Spain," So, dearie, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Sp-"

"Antonio!" They both looked to Romano, who's sudden outburst caught their attention. He walked over to Spain and pulled on his arm," His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Cute! Well, the floor is ready for you guys, so just go ahead and have fu~n!" Matilda walked to the front desk and sat down, answering a call. Spain was standing still, a confused look on his face. Romano just dragged him onto the dance floor and took of his sweater. He turned to see Spain looking even _more_ confused and blushed furiously. Clearing his throat, he tried to gain the courage to tell Spain what was going on.

"Ah, s-since I didn't, you know, do anything for your stupid birthday, I…well, AGH!" He gave up on his little 'speech' and stormed over to the stereo and turned it on. A slightly upbeat salsa beat started flowing through the speakers and Romano went back over to Spain, holding out his hand and looking away, his blush making his cheeks feel like they were on fire.

Spain smirked as he realized what Romano was doing. So, he was going to dance with him, Spain: the greatest, and sexiest, dancer that has ever existed? _'I finally get to show him what I can do…'_ He quickly grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him against his chest, pausing for a second before moving his feet to the music. As the song progressed Spain started to recognize the words and started to sing along, leaning closer to Romano as he did.

"_When marimbas start to play_

_Hold me close, make me sway_

_Like an ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more"_

He could feel Romano shiver at the way the words were sung with his, in Romano's opinion, sexy Spanish accent. Spain twirled them around the floor, making sharp twists and dipping Romano repeatedly. Back over at the front of the studio, Matilda and Daniel were watching with wide eyes at the pair. Matilda gasped as Spain dramatically dipped Romano and their faces became close enough that Romano could see the tiny beads of sweat forming on Spain's brow. His knees started to become weak as Spain sang the next verse…in Spanish.

"_Como una flor que se dobla en la brisa_

_Doble conmigo, influir con facilidad_

_Cuando bailamos usted tiene un camino conmigo_

_Quédate conmigo, me balanceo con"_

Spain pressed himself closer to Romano, their hips moving together and fitting perfectly. The two spectators couldn't believe how well they were dancing; it was like the entire thing was choreographed. Their movements started to become sharper, making them seem like they were in an epic, sexy battle for control. Spain spun Romano one last time as the song ended, their faces only inches apart. The entire room was quiet except for their soft panting until a squeal interrupted the silence.

"Oh my god!" The two looked over to where Daniel was standing, watching the back of a fleeing Matilda. She came back with tissues covering her nose and a dreamy look in her eyes. Romano detached himself quickly from Spain's grasp, noting how empty his hands felt now without the Spaniard's warm ones holding them.

"Oh, how long were you two watching? Did we do good?" Spain smiled at the pair, taking pride in his dancing abilities and the fact that he finally got to use them on Romano.

"I think you did better than 'good'. That was _kubwa_!" Daniel walked over to Spain and started to talk adamantly about different types of techniques he used during the dancing. Romano blushed furiously and grabbed his sweater and headed for the door quickly, muttering to himself in Italian. Matilda waved to him, not removing the tissues from her face.

"_Si_, I've noticed that it only works when- hey, wait, Roma~!" Spain quickly said goodbye to both Daniel and Matilda, running out the door and towards his little Italian. Romano just kept trying to get away from him the entire way, which resulted in him being chased by Spain all the way home.

Romano burst through the door, slightly out of breath.

"_Cazzo_, Spain, go away!" the Spaniard just strolled into the house laughing, a face-splitting smile on his face. He caught Romano by the waist and twirled him around, bringing him close enough the whisper in his ear.

"_Thank you, Lovino."_

Romano gasped. Spain had never said Romano's name so…_erotically_. He turned in Spain's grasp with a glare set on his face, prepared to curse him out some more when he froze. Spain had hugged him tightly, and something inside of Romano refused to let him make a sound. Before he could do anything, Spain pulled back, smiling with lidded eyes and brushed a strand of hair from Romano's face.

"Thank you for giving me the best evening of my life, Lovi. I couldn't have asked for a better day."

"W-what do you…? Stop saying stuff like that, bastard!" Romano started to struggle against Spain, pushing his hands onto his chest to get more leverage. Spain, however, had different plans. He pushed Romano against the wall and grabbed his wrists, effectively trapping him. Romano looked up at Spain with slight worry in his eyes and turned his head somewhat when the Spaniard leaned his face close to Romano's.

"Bu~t, I could think of one thing that would make this the best make-up birthday ever." With that he leaned down and lightly pushed his lips against Romano's. It was such a soft kiss, but the emotions behind it hit Romano like a freight train. He hesitantly applied pressure to Spain's lips with his own, his eyes widening when Spain deepened the kiss immediately. He gasped as he felt Spain's warm tongue swipe across his bottom lip, then pushed their faces away.

"W-what the hell, Spain? W-why did you-"

"Please," Spain's hot breath ghosted over Romano's ear, teeth gently nipping the lobe, "_Lascia che ti ami, Lovino."_

Hearing those endearing words in Spain's accent, speaking in his own language set Romano off. _'Why the hell not?'_ He slipped one hand out of the Spaniard's grasp and grabbed Spain's neck, pushing their faces back together and crashing their lips onto each other. Spain eagerly returned the kiss, tilting his face to get better access. Romano allowed his eyes to close, completely submitting himself to the kiss.

Spain released Romano's other hand, running his along the smaller country's sides, making him shiver in pleasure. Romano's arms wound around Spain's neck, one leg coming up to wrap around his hip. This time, when Spain's tongue poked at his mouth, begging for entrance, he willingly opened his mouth. Romano groaned as his mouth was thoroughly dominated by Spain, their tongues dancing in the hot confines of his untouched cavern. Spain pulled away and stared into his eyes, then smirked.

"W-what's that look for?" Romano asked before Spain dragged him down the hall and into his bedroom, throwing him onto the soft bed.

"It means," Spain said, crawling on top of the blushing Italian, "_Usted debe prepararse para conseguir a fondo jodido_."

Romano's eyes became bigger as his pants suddenly became smaller. He whimpered as his hands were once again pinned above his head and one of Spain's hand traveled south. The Spaniard started to gently rub the growing bulge, chuckling as Romano's blush turned seven shades darker. He leaned down and nibbled on the Italian's lower lip, pulling back when Romano tried to initiate a kiss.

"_¿Te gusta cuando te toco ahí, Lovino?"_ He sucked on Romano's collarbone and unbuttoned his pants with one hand, sliding the zipper down slowly. Keeping both of his lover's hands pinned, Spain pulled down Romano's pants _and_ underwear in one tug. He provocatively ran his hand up along his thighs, teasing the boy under him. "Someone's excited…"

Spain grabbed Romano's swollen member in his hand, receiving a pleasurable hiss from Romano. He slowly moved his hand up and down, watching as Romano squirmed and tried not to let out any sounds or buck his hips to create more friction.

"Lovi~, let me hear those pretty little sounds, mi amor." To encourage Romano to do what he wanted, Spain sped up his movements. The Italian whimpered and bit his lip, turning his head from side to side; it would take a lot more than that to make him squeal. Spain smirked at his efforts and stopped, unbuttoned his own shirt and tugged it off. He let go of Romano's wrists, only to bind them to the headboard with his shirt, tying it tightly.

He advanced downward on Romano's body, removing the Italian's expensive shirt carefully, then nipping and licking his nipples before moving further down until he was hovering over the boy's painful looking erection. Spain blew slightly on the tip, noting the shivers that coursed through Romano's body, and teasingly lapped at the head. Romano's breath hitched and a small moan escaped his throat as Spain took the entire thing into his mouth.

"A-AH!" Romano tried to resist the urge to thrust into the hot confines of Spain's mouth, but couldn't hold back as the Spaniard started to hum an unknown tune. He whined in protest as his hips were held firmly in place. Spain continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down and lightly grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin. He could hear Romano's breath start to get faster and his tiny moans becoming louder and more lewd.

"Mmn…S-Spai~n…a-ahhn…" Spain growled and pulled Romano's member out of his mouth, moving up to bite his neck.

"_Malo, Lovi, yo quiero que digas mi nombre humano._" He licked the spot that he bit, trailing a wet line to Romano's lips and hovered over them, panting hotly, "_Gritar lo, gritar lo para que todos puedan oír._"

Romano bit his lip once again and glared at Spain, refusing his request with his eyes. "N-no, you perverted bastard!"

"_Voi sapete che si desidera…_" Again, hearing Spain speak in his own language broke Romano down, his muscles became less tense as the words made him melt. Seeing his change, Spain took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing, pulling off his pants quickly, but slow enough to give Romano a show. His eyes widened as he took in how large Spain really was. He had heard the Spaniard's stupid friends bragging about how big he was and how much Romano would probably enjoy being plowed with. Now that he'd seen it, he couldn't agree more with them.

"Like what you see?" Romano snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Spain's smiling face. He didn't get a chance to respond because as he opened his mouth to snap at Spain, all that came out was a long, pleasure filled moan. Spain had taken Romano's hips into his hands and forced them both together, creating wonderful friction between the two sweaty bodies. He started to move their bodies together, grinding their rock hard members against each other.

"Nghh…S-Spai-"

"Don't...you dare, Lovi." Spain interrupted, giving a particularly rough thrust against Romano's hips. He pouted, but almost immediately threw his head back against the pillows when Spain picked up his pace.

"Mmnn…ahhh…An-…Antonio~…"

Spain cheered inside his head; Romano had said his name! Romano never said his human name, especially never in such a wonton way. He stopped his grinding and deeply kissed the flustered Italian, reaching over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, searching for the little bottle he kept in there in hopes this situation would occur. They pulled away from each other and Romano scoffed.

"P-pervert…"

"Only to you, mi amor." He spread Romano's legs, settling himself in-between them before popping the cap on the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in the gooey substance. "Now, you need to relax, _si_?"

Romano nodded and took a deep breath before Spain inserted the first finger. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't very comfortable. He hissed as the second finger joined the first, scissoring themselves to make the opening bigger for Spain's huge appendage. As soon as he got used to that feeling, Spain inserted a third finger. Now, _that_ hurt. He clenched slightly around the fingers, whimpering at the pain.

"Shh, Lovi, you need to relax or it will hurt even more later." Spain peppered his face with kisses and used his free hand to caress Romano's side. He relaxed slightly at the soothing sound of the Spaniard's voice, finally allowing Spain to move his fingers once again. After a while of stretching, the fingers started to delve deeper into the tight heat, searching. Romano started to wonder what Spain was doing, but his train of thought was interrupted by a hot jolt of pleasure running up his spine.

"A-AHH! Oh _Dois_, Toni~!" He pushed back on the fingers, trying to make them hit that one spot inside of him that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Spain angled them to hit the spot again and almost came right then and there at the sight of Romano's pleasure filled face. His hair was sticking to his sweaty head, eyes shut tight and his mouth hanging open, letting out the most erotic moan that Spain had ever heard. He quickly pulled his fingers out, much to Romano's displeasure, and slathered some lube onto his pulsing member, placing it at his lover's entrance.

"Ready?"

"W-wait." Spain raised an eyebrow at Romano and the Italian blushed, "U-untie me, you bastard. My, uh, my wrists h-hurt…" Spain chuckled and reached up to remove the shirt binding his wrists and threw the shirt into the corner. Romano rubbed his wrists, mumbling about 'stupid Spanish bastards' before snaking his arms around Spain's neck. "N-now, I'm ready…"

Spain smiled and pulled Romano into a sweet kiss, temporarily distracting him as his started to push inside, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Romano gasped, tears slipping out of his eyes. Forget what he said about the fingers hurting, this hurt even _worse_.

"_Relajarse, Lovi_." Spain kissed Romano's tears away lovingly, "_Será mejor pronto, yo prometo._"

Romano dug his nails into Spain's back, trying to cope with the pain. He was glad Spain didn't move an inch the entire time, letting him get used to the feeling of being so…full. He felt the pain ebb away to the point where it was just a dull throbbing in his backside.

"M-move…"

"Are you su-"

"_Muévete, idiota!_" That's all Spain needed to hear before he pulled out to the tip, then plunged back inside the tight heat of his little Italian. He set a slow pace, relishing over the feel of Romano clenching around his swollen length.

"Mmnn, Lovino, so tight…" He started to thrust faster, bringing Romano's legs up to hook over his shoulders. Romano gasped at the new position and how _deep_ Spain got because of it.

"Ngh, T-Toni…_più veloce_…"

"Na-ah-ahh, in _Español._"

"God Damnit, Antonio, _más rápido_, _más difícil, más profundo;_ _Sólo me mierda ya!_"

Spain stopped all movement. He never would have thought that Romano of all people would say _anything_ along the lines of _that_.

But it sounded _good_.

He started to thrust into Romano with great speed, making him arch his back as his prostate was abused over and over again. The sound of their skin slapping against each other was loud in the room, but not as loud as Romano's moans.

"Oh _Dios_, Toni! M-more!"

Spain smirked and pulled out, flipping Romano over until he was on his knees and wasted no time re-penetrate him. Romano cried out as Spain roughly grabbed his hips and snapped his forward. His eyes widened and his stomach twisted as he felt himself take in all of Spain to the very hilt.

"Remember what I said, Lovi," he leaned down over Romano, biting the shoulder under him, "_gritar mi nombre_."

Romano gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white. Hearing those words spoken right into his ear while feeling Spain moving in and out of his body so lovingly, yet so animalistic, made Romano cry out in pleasure.

"A-Antonio~!" He could feel himself nearing the edge. His hips moved back in time with Spain's thrusts, pushing him as deep as he possibly could. Romano never wanted this to end, but as Spain started to move even faster than before, he knew that it would soon, so he decided to go all out.

"Oh, _Dios_, Antonio! S-so good! I-I'm g-gonna-!"

"Mmnn, Lovino, me too. T-together…" Spain reached around and stroked Romano's leaking member. All of the pleasure was becoming too much for Romano and he came soon after, Spain's name on his lips. Feeling Romano clench around him, Spain thrusted a few more times before emptying himself inside of his Italian and stilled his movements. He pulled out after a few minutes and collapsed beside Romano, pulling him to his chest lazily.

"Lovi…"

"Hmm…?"

"_Gracias por el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nunca_." He kissed the top of Romano's head, "_Te amo, Romano._"

"Tch, you're damn right it was the best present ever…" Romano blushed heavily and buried his face into Spain's chest, "A-and…_Anch'io ti voglio bene_…"

Spain smiled and hugged Romano tightly, burying his face into the sweaty mop of hair. Just yesterday he thought that Romano hated him, and now…now he just admitted he loved him! And he had finally received the present he had always wished for: to be able to hold Romano as his own…and not get smacked.

…

**Miss Stealer: **Wow do I feel bad. I held this off for like…a week. TAT I'm sorry *glares at Gabrielle* Yes it's finished! Happy now? School has been hell and had kept me away from this fanfic, but hopefully I'll be able to do some more stuff on the side and get it up here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Keep calm and Lemon on!


End file.
